Hold My Beer
by Crazy Mishka
Summary: Kouga finds his love in a bar as the title suggests this was inspired by Aaron Pritchett. It is horribly AU but enjoy Inuyasha being put in his place and Shippou as a bartender.


In no way shape or form do I own the song or the characters- I can't write poetry worth crap. That said, don't sue. I need to pay for school.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_.xx_.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kouga let his eyes slide over the couple that entered the bar, watching the man smile smugly as he blatantly checked out the women in the room. The woman on his arm seemed to deflate, eyes dimming and lashes lowering as her shoulders slumped and she hugged herself.

Kouga snarled behind his beer.

It was such a stunning contrast from the smiling woman that had been conversing with her date just before the distraction of foreign female flesh presented itself. Kouga found he wanted, with every fiber of his being, to go up to her and kiss her until her eyes sparkled with happiness before going heavy lidded in desire.

_I've been watching you watchin' every girl in the bar_

_Payin' no attention to the one on your arm_

_You're a dog_

_Man, she's smokin_

He glanced at the bartender, received a stiff nod, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up strongly. He was a rather close acquaintance with the man after many nights drinking away his female troubles, coming in to the rushing urban center from rural areas with a veritable cloud hanging onto his shoulder. Shippou was a verbose redhead with a knack for empathy and the perfect job to use it- Kouga didn't want to think about how many other pathetic men had blubbered out their woes in a drunken stupor.

But Kouga had been sober, and rational, and Shippou had confided as well. The teen had been trying to help him see that not all women were malicious bitches, and Kouga had listened because he owed the bartender. The young man had made friends with a woman: who frequently came to the bar to meet her boyfriend and got stood up, who sometimes came with said boyfriend and then was ignored, and who always ended up sitting on a stool talking with the redhead while nursing a Fireman's Sour.

Yeah, Kouga got the point.

What Shippou hadn't counted on, and to tell the truth Kouga hadn't expected as well, was that Kouga grew strangely protective over a female he had never met in person. Shippou had been at first chary, but then welcomed the time to rant about the boyfriend without people looking at him like he was a serial killer.

Kouga found he wanted to meet her, face to face.

And his eyes had been caught by the stunning couple as they entered the club. He had gaped openly, because she was absolutely radiant, and so obviously taken. She seemed to glow as she smiled and let her boyfriend take her coat to the bouncer, who nodded his familiarity and stashed it behind his chair.

And then the boyfriend became an ass and the delightful female wilted.

_I've seen your kind before_

_and you think you're so cool_

_This country boy's gonna take you to school_

Kouga wove his way through the crowd, edging past happy dancers and drunk buddies as he kept his eyes focused on the couple that didn't quite look like a couple now- even though the man kept his arm around her waist and the female remained with her hand wrapped to rest on his shoulder.

He snorted and glided his way through another yakking group of teenagers; holding his beer close to himself so it didn't spill as he was jostled through the crowd. If the ass couldn't get off his high horse to pay attention to the beauty on his arm then Kouga wouldn't mind doing it for him.

She deserved it.

All Shippou could do about the woman was expound upon her virtues and her beauty, and then curse at her situation and the ass of a boyfriend she felt devoted to because of a shared childhood and her admirable morals. Kouga smirked and wiped his lips as he watched them remain ignorant to him and the potential change he would bring- that he hoped he would bring.

He chuckled slightly as they so suddenly became aware of his presence, the sweating bodies of dancers and ravers pressing in only to break and offer him up to them like some kind of omen. He smirked openly at the blonde male, and then he smiled as he turned to the shocked female and bowed over her hand, unobtrusively shifting her slightly away from the stunned male and closer to his side.

She blushed prettily as he gently kissed her knuckles, sending an uncertain glance at her escort before following his insistent hand and coming closer to his side. He grinned at her in delight as her widened eyes sparkled at his attention and her form relaxed under his arm.

He sniffed slightly as he turned a speculative gaze to his beer, and then he smirked as he looked to the gaping man as he fought for words. "Here," he thrust out his beer, almost knocking the man over as his hands flew to his chest to juggle with the bottle. "Hold this, I need to dance with this girl."

_Hold out your hand_

_No man, I ain't joking_

_And hold my beer_

The man snarled slightly but Kouga had already whisked the girl away onto the dance floor, catching the bartender gaping and ignoring customers before the redhead cracked up laughing and gave him a thumbs up.

He turned all his focus onto the petite being in his arms, and smiled as he watched her blush and look at his shoulder. His laugh rumbled in his chest and made her blush deeper. "My name is Kouga, and pardon me for interrupting."

She let out a little chuckle, and it sounded as self deprecating as it did joyful. "I don't really mind." She actually smiled and looked up at him, her hair swinging along her shoulders and over the hand he had at her waist.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows as he stared into her eyes, and looked around the club quickly before he grinned wider and bent down to speak more directly to her. "Your date is still stunned."

She giggled but didn't bother looking for him. Instead she stopped her laughter by biting her lip, and before she spoke her tongue swept along the abused flesh. "Inuyasha will get over it." She blushed again.

He laughed and brought her closer to him, "Sounds like you don't mind being swept off your feet."

She squealed and then laughed as he spun her around, her arms tightening around his shoulders as the rough beat turned into a smooth rolling song that invited him to draw her even closer. He felt his senses focusing on her alone, and he welcomed the gradual rise in the intensity of her sweet scent and the feel of her skin, the powerful brush of her eyelash against the column of his neck and the soft sigh of breath as it shivered along his senses.

He grinned and lowered his head to rest against her hair, relaxing and glad for once that he had gone through all that trouble in his relationship because now he was paying so much more attention; he grinned as he stroked her cheek just so gently and her smile softened before her eyes practically went incandescent with joy.

He smiled and slowly drew her towards the bar as the crowd thickened for the next jolting beat, and he grinned to Shippou as the young man automatically whipped up a Fireman's Sour and a Night Cap. Kagome laughed and greeted the bartender warmly, puling Kouga closer as she seated herself and he wrapped an arm around her from behind.

Shippou and they enjoyed a long conversation, talking about plans (Shippou being a college student who was tutored sporadically by Kagome), the funny incidents at work (Kouga was moonlighting as a bouncer across town until his new employer called him in), when quite suddenly the student's face closed off into a scowl and he furiously wiped at the counter before grumbling and crossing his arms.

Kouga whipped around at the growl, his arm automatically covering Kagome's back as Inuyasha slammed the forgotten beer onto the counter. Kouga growled in return as he felt Kagome startle and shift into him.

"I would like my date back."

Kouga barked out a laugh but Kagome interrupted him before he could retort.

"Inuyasha, I saw you with the girls, and I'm actually having a good time…isn't that okay?" Kouga raised an eyebrow at her almost polite tone, and sighed as Inuyasha sputtered before growling and quickly fisting Kouga's shirt in his hand.

_Well, friend I don't blame you if you wanted to fight_

_If you wanna later we can take it outside_

_But for now_

_Do me a favor_

Kouga raised an eyebrow before his face cleared and he shook his head. His hand came up to push the man's fist away as he straightened his shirt and smiled. "Look man, I don't see anything wrong with fighting…later. Right now I need to pay attention to this gorgeous woman." He smiled as Kagome gasped and then blushed with her little grin and Shipou chuckled at them.

Inuyasha stepped forward, but Kouga held his hand up and physically pushed the man away, Shippou quietly urging him on. The bulky male paused before he grinned and gave the hanyou back his beer. "Here, just hold it. And take my jacket to the bouncer and put it with Kagome-chan's, won't you?" He threw back a casual 'thank you' before whisking Kagome away again.

_Well guys like you_

_You ain't good for nothing, no_

_hold on a second, you gotta be good for something_

_For something!_

_I know_

_Hold my beer_

The dance floor was less crowded, and he enjoyed the extra space even though it meant he wouldn't have to hold her so close- but now he could speak to her without putting a crick in her neck.

…

"Shippou adores you."

She snickered. "As he well should, I help him pass math and introduced him to his girlfriend."

…

"A Fireman's Sour?"

A wrinkle of her nose. "My dad got me hooked, well not really, my mom told me about him drinking it and I got myself hooked."

"My mom warned me away from alcohol." A bemused smile. "but my dad and uncles took me out to get smashed." A chuckle and a repentant shake of a head. "Last time I did that."

Her laughter.

…

"I am trying to get my brother to actually do what he wants to do instead of going for his doctorate; he's a little silly man who thinks that we won't be proud of him if he follows his dreams."

"What are his real dreams then?"

She smiled, "He wants to go into national soccer."

…

"What about you?"

Kouga laughed, "My life was with two other guys from the orphanage, and we kind of bonded."

She smiled and tilted her head as she listened contently.

"We invested in a ranch, but I ran into troubles and decided to move out here and actually do something."

…

"Sounds like you're busy."

"Not to busy for a new friend…or something more?"

A laugh and a grin.

…

The quiet music of a settling club, content Shippou cleaning a few glasses behind the counter, and the place was devoid of any incompetent men.

A soft sigh.

Kouga smiled and worked up his courage, feeling that the night had gone great and that his heart certainly wasn't in his chest anymore. He wondered if she'd grasped at it as it appeared on his sleeve…he tilted her chin up and met her dewy eyes before he stroked her cheek, looked into her baby blues to make sure that she really was comfortable, and then he kissed her.

_While I kiss your girlfriend_

_Cause she needs a real man_

_And not a chump like you_

Kouga laughed as Shippou talked to them in the club lounge, off his shift now and certainly happier as he held his own girlfriend, a young woman named Rin, as they all talked and laughed.

The club crowd was starting to disperse, drunken buddies carrying their more than drunk buddies away, couples giggling and exchanging loving looks as they walked to their set destinations, and Kouga glanced at the clock with a grin before he closed of his conversation.

Shippou startled at the time and rushed Rin to get home, the girl child giggling at his rants about what her guardian was going to do to him. Kagome laughed and called out in a sing song voice, "I'll talk to fluffy! Don't you worry!"

Shippou shouted out his irritation before they were gone.

Kouga smiled and waved to the night shift as he took Kagome's arm into his and grabbed her jacket and folded it over his free arm with his own coat. He held her close as they walked into the crisp night air, and laughed together as Kagome let out a squeak at the chill. He simply pulled her closer in response.

They were enjoying themselves when they spotted Inuyasha standing in wait for them, and Kouga growled as he pulled Kagome closer to his side. Kouga yelped as Inuyasha suddenly lunged, Kagome was shoved roughly to the side by someone- falling on her hands and knees, Kouga growled in response to Inuyasha's snarl, there was the general chaos of two men actually fighting- uncontrolled and unplanned and sending blows whenever they could and forgetting that the other was sending hits whenever_ he_ could.

_Yeah, I'm a man on a mission,_

_You don't see what you're missing_

_But I do, so here_

_Hold my beer_

He didn't know what broke them apart, but suddenly he was off to the side with a worried Kagome fussing over his split lip and the broken skin on his knuckles- a tall imposing male roughly holding Inuyasha back by one shoulder as they conversed in low warning voices.

Kouga shook his head to clear it and then watched as the tall man roughly took Inuyasha by his upper arm and forced him to walk away. They passed Kagome and the elder gave the woman a curt nod before a reassuring smile. Kagome had her hand to her lips, her eyes watery as she tried to fuss over him and make sure Inuyasha was leaving at the same time.

"Kagome…?"

She took in a deep breath through her nose before she turned to him and smiled –bringing her hands up to his face and worrying over his forming bruise as he stared at her. "That's Sesshoumaru, a good friend of mine." She pursed her lips and smoothed her thumb over the blood on his lip, her eyebrows furrowing as she fretted.

Kouga let out a husky chuckle as he stopped her worrying, and when she gave him a confused look he only smiled before tucking her under his arm again to continue their walk.

He was startled as she grabbed his scraped knuckles and kissed them, and turned his head to look at her as she smiled brightly up at him and snuggled deeper under his arm. Kouga grinned with a quiet chuckle as he looked forward; briefly squeezing her shoulder and kissing her forehead before there were ensconced in comfortable silence.

Kouga only briefly smirked when he recalled that he never did get to finish his beer. Oh well, he had _his_ woman now, and she was worth all the attention he could give her- even if he never got his beer again.

_Don't drop it_

_No, seriously man, don't drop it_

_Cause I just bought it_

_You gonna be hanging around for a while_

_You wanna watch my jacket?_

_Ah, thanks man, I'm gonna be out here dancing with- with your girlfriend._

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote it for FrogMistress on Deviant Art because she wanted Kouga Kagome loving! hug

And thanks to Duzzie for pointing out my mistakes! I actually found some more so kudos for making me edit! lol.


End file.
